charmedlegacyfandomcom-20200214-history
Charges
Used to describe a person, magical or otherwise, that has been assigned to be guided by a specific magical creature, Charges are often human beings that are destined to become prospects in the magical world but can also refer to humans bestowed a guide who will instill certain virtues or characteristics in them. Whitelighters Acting as a Witch's guardian and serving as a messenger between the Elders and Witches, Whitelighters are assigned charges by the Council of Elders and are imbued with powers of Healing and Orbing in order to protect the charges from supernatural threats. These charges can either be good Witches or mortals destined to become Whitelighters in the future. Leo Wyatt A former World War II veteran, Leo Wyatt, the husband of Piper Halliwell, was transformed into a Whitelighter by the Elders after his death during the war and was assigned numerous charges over the years. In 1998, he was assigned to be the Whitelighter of the Charmed Ones - Prue, Piper and Phoebe Halliwell. During this time, he maintained other charges in addition to the Halliwell sisters that took him all over the world. After Prue's death, Paige Matthews, the Halliwell's younger, long-lost sister, reconstituted the Charmed Ones and Leo took on the role of being her Whitelighter as well. : During his years with Piper as a Whitelighter, many arguments and displeasure came about because of Leo always being called away to help other charges. Daisy One of Leo's charges while being a Whitelighter to the Charmed Ones included a young woman that was targeted by a Darklighter known as Alec. Daisy was destined to become a future Whitelighter but became Alec's target in an attempt to seduce and impregnate her to spread his evil seed. : While Leo attempted to protect Daisy, Alec attacked and shot Leo with a poison tipped arrow leaving Leo no choice but to seek help from the Charmed Ones, revealing his identity as their Whitelighter. The sisters were able to protect Daisy from Alec and healed Leo's wound. Prue exchanged powers with Alec and killed him with his power of Incineration via the Touch of Death. Piper Halliwell After becoming pregnant with her son Wyatt, Piper began to become fearful of risking her life and ending up like her mother, leaving Wyatt to be raised alone but after realizing she had nothing to fear, she and Leo began to argue and the baby growing inside of her transferred her and Leo's powers leaving Piper to act as a Whitelighter to Leo's various charges. Melissa One of these charges included a woman named Melissa who's husband was murdered by a demon known as the Siren. Piper was unsure how to help Melissa until Leo helped her understand how to help her and with Paige's assistance, Piper was able to help Melissa come to terms with what had happened. Paige Matthews Given up at birth by Patricia Halliwell and her Whitelighter Sam Wilder, Paige Matthews was half-Witch, half-Whitelighter, therefore, in addition to her Charmed heritage, she inherited Whitelighter powers thus the Elders assigned charges to her after she gained the knowledge and wherewithal of being a Charmed One. Sam Wilder A little over a year after discovering her Charmed destiny, Paige was assigned her first Charge, her father, Sam Wilder, who had become disgusted and displeasured by being a Whitelighter. When Paige learned Sam was her father, although she wasn't open to the idea of welcoming him into her life, he taught him it was his destiny and duty to be a Whitelighter for his Charges. She eventually talked him into embracing his call to be a Whitelighter. : Paige later became displeasured by the thought of being a Whitelighter, wanting to rather focus on her duties as a Witch and refused to be assigned a new charge. She became alienated by hearing the constant jingle from the Elders and calls from witches until becoming trapped in an elevator with a young girl, her mother and a man. When the girl became distraught by what was happening and when her mother and the man became to argue, Paige comforted the girl and in the end helped her realize she had to embrace her call to be a Whitelighter as well as a Witch. Mitchell Haines Paige later was assigned another charge, a man named Mitchell Haines, who was a witch unwilling to embrace his Wiccan powers after the death of his lover at the hands of a demon. Paige intially became frustrated with her new charge and his lack of willingness to hear her out, but after she learned that Mitchell went through various Whitelighters, refusing to hear what they had to say, Paige went to Leo for help and he advised her to approach the situation differently. : Paige first tried to trick Mitchell into using her powers by taking on a new identity and crashing a car into a power pole. Mitchell heard the accident and used his power of Speed to rush to Paige and he pulled her from the car and rushed back to his autoshop with her. But the planned failed when Paige glamoured back into herself, upsetting Mitchell by trying to manipulate him into using his powers. : But after Leo told her that she had to remember that Mitchell was a man foremost, Paige realized she had to understand what Mitchell had gone through in the past and sympathize with him to gain an understanding of why he was hesitant to use his powers. She was able to convince him that his powers were a gift and that they were both simply people with the ability to help others, after which Mitchell helped retrieve a lock of a Demonic Sorceress hair who had swapped souls with Phoebe and they created a potion to return Phoebe's soul to her own body, destroying the Sorceress. Mikelle A young woman destined to become a Whitelighter known as Mikelle was assigned to Paige in 2006 while the sisters were preparing to face their Final Battle against the Triad, Billie and Christy Jenkins. : Mikelle was targeted by a Darklighter known as Sid but when Paige intervened in the attack, Sid returned to his mentor, Salek who then plotted to use Mikelle to kill the Charmed Ones. : Salek captured Mikelle after Billie and Christy created a potion causing the sisters to fall into a deep sleep to see their true desires. After talking Mikelle to his lair, Salek killed her with his arrows. Paige managed to escape the sleep but when she traveled to Salek's lair to save Mikelle, Salek was waiting and shot her with two poison tipped arrows, leaving Paige infected with a poison that would slowly kill her. : However, Piper and Phoebe were able to escape the sleep as well and proceeded to Salek's lair where Piper used her power of Blowing Up to blow Salek into oblivion and Mikelle reemerged as a Whitelighter. She used her newfound powers to heal Paige's wound, saving the youngest Charmed One from death. Muses Beings of Pure Light whose sole purpose is to guide and inspire their charges with an unseen hand of inspiration, Muses do not create passion and creativity out of thin air but rather amplify it, allowing the charge to fully access their artistic abilities. A Muse's charge must care about a certain subject before the Muse can inspire and guide them to create something. Unlike Whitelighters, Muses are invisible to everyone including their charges. Melody Acting as the Charmed Ones' Muse, Melody is responsible for inspiring Piper, Phoebe and Paige's passion for being witches and allows them to write spells to eliminate or summon magical beings. She also was responsible for inspiring Paige during her years as an artist but informed Paige that when she stopped caring about her art, their was nothing to inspire. The Angel of Destiny Responsible for the preservation of the Grand Design, the Angel of Destiny is a cosmic being of the highest authority in the hierarchy of magical beings. Various Angels exist responsible for guarding and maintaining the destinies of their various charges. When their charges have completed a specific destiny, the Angel has the power to bestow the charge with a new destiny if they choose. Guardian Angels Cosmic beings responsible for guiding charges with whispers that allow them to keep out of harm's way, Guardian Angels are ethereal beings invisible to everyone. With their guiding whispers, a Guardian Angels ensures their charges take adequate steps to prevent untimely injury or death. They also guide their charges through everyday situations. Sarpedon A powerful Celerity Demon armed with the ability to move at the speed of light, Sarpedon attempted to steal Guardian Angels from their charges in order to gain enough protection to face the Gathering Storm, the Avatars. : When Paige along with her former boyfriend Kyle Brody attempted to discover what was responsible for causing the deaths of mortals that survived near death experiences, Sarpedon stole Paige's Guardian Angel leaving her unprotected. Paige and her sisters however were able to defeat Sarpedon and regained her Guardian Angel. Category: Charmed Universe Category: Mortals Category: Magical Beings Category: All Seasons